


There Can Only Be One

by TheProudPrincess



Category: Spooksville - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheProudPrincess/pseuds/TheProudPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam, Sally, and Watch find an incredibly strange leaf while on another walk. Watch warns Sally and Adam not to touch the leaf, but what happens to Sally when she does? Based on the TV Series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mirror Leaf

Chapter One: The Mirror Leaf

 

“All I’m saying is why can’t we ever do anything normal in this town?” I ask as we sit in Watch’s lab inspecting an unfamiliar plant.  
“Adam, you’ve lived here long enough to know that nothing is ever normal in Spooksville,” Sally answers. Watch nods in agreement as he sends the plant into his radiation detector.  
“Okay, good point, but why can’t we go for a walk without finding something supernatural? The last time we went for a walk we found the wishing stone….why do we keep going for walks?”  
“Why? Is Adam Freeman, the big strong hero, afraid of walks?” Sally teases.  
“No, I just would rather live one stress free, supernatural free, day in this town,”  
“Hate to break up this interesting yet pointless conversation, but I just found high levels of radiation on this plant. It’s something that we have to be very careful touching…we don’t know what it can do yet,”  
“And this is more interesting than our conversation because?” Sally questions. Watch rolls his eyes as he uses a napkin to pick up the leaf.  
“Because, this conversation has a point…yours didn’t. We all know that something supernatural happens in this town everyday so let’s just leave it at that,” Watch explains.  
“Whoa, Sally being snappy I’m used to, but Watch?” I state.  
“Hey, hey, I’m not a turtle, it’s called being pessimistic thank you very much,” I look at her as a way of saying “Really?” and she just shrug.  
“Pessimistic, Snappy, whatever, we just have to be careful around this plant okay? Nobody touch it until I’ve done some research on it,” Watch explains, as he puts the leaf into a petri dish.  
“Fine. Can we get out of the lab now, we’ve been here all day!” I exclaim.  
“Okay, let’s go to the library to research this thing,” Watch replies. Sally and I both groan.  
“No! I’m pretty sure Mr. Spiney hates me and I‘m tired of going to the library,” Sally complains as we exit Watch's house.  
“Well you did threaten to donate our bones to the museum of natural history,” Watch replies. I give out a small laugh; remembering that moment.  
“Only to stop him from poisoning us with that stupid bone strengthening drink,” Sally says bitterly.  
“Pessimistic and dramatic…that’s new,” I say, but quickly regret, as Sally punches me in the arm.  
“Ow,” I whisper as I rub my arm.  
“Complain all you guys want, but I’m going to the library with or without you,” Watch says as we get close to the Library.  
“Ok, see ya,” Sally begins to turn around, but I grab her arm to bring her back.  
“No, Sally, Watch is our friend. We can’t just ditch him,” I explain. Sally rolls her eyes.  
“Fine,” she groans as we enter the library.

After what seems like hours of researching, Watch finally breaks the silence.  
“Aha! I found something!” Watch says as he’s pointing to a page in the book.  
“About time,” Sally replies. Watch just ignores her, which is what we do 90% of the time.  
“The mirror leaf can make a copy of anyone or anything, but beware. The copies can become evil,” Watch reads.  
“of course the leaf can create evil copies…when is something we find not evil?” I explain.  
“Ok, nobody touch the leaf we don’t want-“  
“Too late-“ Watch and I look up at Sally who is now standing holding the mirror leaf.  
“Sally, put it down! What did I tell you?” Watch questions. Sally drops the leaf on the table.  
“Sorry! It dropped to the ground and I didn’t want anyone else to accidentally touch it!” She explains.  
“Well, it looks like nothing’s happening. Maybe the book is wrong,” I say as I shrug my shoulders.  
“The books are never wrong,” Watch states.  
“Well, genius, nothing’s happening so Adam is right and the book is wrong. Now I’m going home before it gets dark, bye” Sally starts to leave.  
“Careful! Let us know if anything weird happens,” Watch calls after her.  
“Will do!” Sally replies as she raises her arm.  
“Do you think she’ll tell us?” Watch asks me.  
“Not a chance,” I reply.  
“But she can handle herself if something happens right? I shouldn’t be worried?” Watch adds.  
“She absolutely can handle herself, but there’s nothing wrong with being worried about her,” I simply say. Sally is a tough girl. She’s saved me and Watch countless of times so there’s no reason she can’t save herself if she needed to. However, there’s this pit in my stomach that makes me think something bad is going to happen to Sally. I’ve been feeling that a lot lately, but it wasn’t always like that. It wasn’t until after the fear eater had taken her that I realized I had to keep an eye on Sally. Not very closely, just a look out for her kind of thing. The pit got even deeper after I had lost her to the fog. She was in my grip and I let her go. I felt responsible.  
“Adam, did you just hear anything I said?” Watch questions;breaking my thoughts.  
“What? no, sorry,”  
“I said maybe we should keep an eye on her tonight….you know like when the fear eaters came?” Watch says.  
“No, like I said she can handle herself. The fear eaters were different,” I explain.  
“Okay, but I’m blaming you if something happens to her,” Watch says as he leaves the library.  
“Yeah, I’ll blame me too,” I say to myself. 

 

Okay, so that was the first chapter! Let me know what you think! This is my first ever Spooksville fanfic and the first real fanfic that I'm putting online! So feedback is much appreciated! By the way, I'm so mad that they didn't make a second season! If you want to save the show there are some petitions going around to help bring it back! Sign as many as you can! :)


	2. See You Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam decides to check up on Sally after telling Watch no.

It’s currently midnight and I haven’t been able to sleep at all. I just couldn’t shake the feeling that Sally needed my help. I would call, but cell service in Spooksville is basically nonexistent and I don’t want to wake her if she’s sleeping, that would not be pretty. I should just go check on her. If I don’t I won’t be able to sleep. I sigh with annoyance as I take off my covers and go to grab a sweatshirt. I then make my way down the stairs quietly and head to Sally’s house, which is only about five minutes away. Since Spooksville is so small, everything is practically five minutes away.  
I make it to Sally’s house without encountering any supernatural fiends, and walk up to her window. Once I get there, I peek through to find that the light is still on. I glance at her bed, but find no one there, and my heart rate speeds up a little, but I quickly find her sitting at her desk. She’s got headphones on with a microphone, her laptop is open, and she appears to be talking. Everything seems perfectly fine, but I didn't come all the way here just to see her.  
I lightly tap on her window, and she is clearly startled. She looks back at the window and I give a small wave. I don’t hear it, but I can see that she sighs with relief as she walks over to open the window.  
“You nearly gave me a heart attack, Adam! What are you doing here?” She questions as she lets me in. I stumble into her room  
and she gives out a small laugh. I smile too, taking in the sound of her laugh.  
"I was just checking to see if you're okay, you know after touching the leaf and everything, but maybe I'm the one who needs help," I joke as I regain my balance. Sally closes the window shut and turns to face me.  
"I'm completely fine. You don't need to check on me," Suddenly, the smile on my face fades away and the pit in my stomach returns. I play with my fingers as I turn to pace the floor.  
"Adam?" Sally's voice is soft, a tone of voice that I've never heard coming from her. I sigh heavily as I stop pacing and look at her.  
"No, I do need to check on you. I felt like you needed my help and if something happened to you I-I'd feel guilty. I can't just keep letting you slip away," I explain as I rub the back of my neck with both hands. Sally scrunches her eyebrows and steps closer towards me.  
"Again? Adam, when have you ever let me slip away?" She questions. I avoid looking her in the eyes and take a breath in.  
"When the fear eaters came-" I say glancing towards the closet.  
"and when the fog got you. That was worse. You were in my grip and I-I let you fall," I explain as I look down at the floor.  
"Adam, there was nothing you could do about the fog! And if anything it was my fault that it got me! I was the idiot who pressed speaker," Sally reassures.  
"It wasn't your fault! It was only an accident," I answer her.  
"Just like it was an accident that I slipped! Look, Adam, please don't blame yourself for anything that happens to me! I'm a big girl, I can handle myself!" Sally explains with a smile.  
"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about you," I say with a sly smile. Sally leaps up and wraps her arms around my neck pulling me into an unexpected hug. I hug her back tightly, not wanting to let go. I could stay like this forever if I had to. I lean my head on her shoulder as we rock slightly back and forth.  
“It’s sweet that you care, but an evil replica is nothing compared to what we've fought before,” Sally explains as she releases the hug.  
“You're right. What harm could an evil you do anyway?” I tease. Sally smacks me on the arm once again.  
“Alright, time for you to go home. I mean unless you really came here to ask me to prom then-“ I cut her off before she could finish.  
“Alright, alright, I’m leaving!” I shout throwing my hands up. I open the window as I hear Sally stifle a laugh. I begin to climb out the window, but pause to look at Sally.  
“See you tomorrow,” I say with a smile.  
“Yeah, see you tomorrow,” I step onto the front porch and Sally comes and closes the window with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for such positive feedback! I wasn't planning on updating this much, but you motivated me to do so! Sorry this is shorter than the last chapter, but the good news is that I should be able to update the next chapter rather quickly! Thanks again for all your support and for giving me my first kudos! :)


	3. Here We Go Again

~The Next Day~  
The next day, I decide to head to Spooksville’s only restaurant in town. I’m hoping that Sally is there because I haven’t heard from her all the day which is unusual coming from her. I enter the restaurant to find Watch sitting in a booth with Sally nowhere in sight. The pit in my stomach suddenly returns as I head over to the booth.  
“Hey, you haven’t talked to Sally today, have you?” I ask him as I sit down.  
“No, I was hoping you did,” Watch replies with concern. I sink back into the booth as thoughts keep spinning in my head. What if she's been captured by some evil replica? What if the fear eaters came back and she didn't tell me this time? What if-My thoughts are suddenly broken by the sound of the front door opening. Watch and I immediately turn towards the door only to see Sally standing there in the flesh. Watch and I sigh with relief and my whole body relaxes. Sally smiles brightly and makes her way towards the table. That was a close one.  
“Hey guys! Isn’t this such a pleasant morning?” Sally says sweetly as she sits down next to Watch. Did she say...pleasant? That's definitely not a vocabulary word in Sally Wilcox's dictionary. I glance at Watch to see if he caught that too only to find him looking at me with a confused face. Oh he caught it, alright.  
“Uh, you alright there Sally?” Watch questions her. Sally turns her gaze to Watch, switching it between the two of us.  
“Why of course I’m okay! Why wouldn’t I be?”  
“Because you’re being nice to us” I explain. Okay, maybe that was a little harsh, but it's true. Sally's not the sweetest girl in Spooksville; that award would go to Anne. But, it's not a bad thing, it's just the way it. And I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I prefer it that way. “Aren’t I always nice?” Sally questions as she gives me a puppy dog face.  
“Not really,” Watch answers her. Sally freezes and looks unsure of what to do next.  
“Well, then I guess I’ll start being nicer today! Ooh! I’ll start by helping that old lady cross the street!” She points out the window beside us with a wide smile and exits the restaurant in a rush. Watch and I look at each other; still processing what just happened.  
“Okay, something’s wrong with Sally. She's acting like a fairy godmother again,” Watch examines.  
“That’s what I was thinking, but it’s weird. She was completely fine when I saw her last night,” I explain to Watch.  
“You went and spied on her after you said we didn’t need to?” Watch questions as he raises an eyebrow.  
“I didn’t spy on her! I just went and talked with her! Everything was as normal as Spooksville gets!” I answer as I throw my hands out.  
“You don’t think it’s the replica from the leaf, do you?” I question Watch.  
“I don't think so. The replicas are supposed to be evil. But something strange is definitely going on here,” he replies. I think I know where this is heading.  
“Library time?” I ask.  
“Library time,” 

~Spooksville Library~  
Feeling a heavy case of deja-vu, Watch and I enter the library. He then goes and grabs the same book from yesterday and opens it to the same page as he sets it on the table.  
“But beware, the copies can become evil. It is in their true nature to be the opposite of the original person or object! Huh…I knew we should’ve kept reading...” Watch explains.  
“But Sally isn’t evil to begin with so it doesn’t make sense that the replica is being nice,” I state.  
“That’s true, Sally may not be evil, but she’s got a sharp-tongue. The leaf must be using sweetness as the opposite of that character trait,” Watch examines. The pit in my stomach suddenly returns.  
“So, if we were talking to Mirror Leaf Sally, where’s the real Sally Wilcox?” I question. Watch closes the book and looks up at me.  
“That’s what I’m afraid of,”


End file.
